The Masquerade
by Macbeth Mouse
Summary: As part of an operation for the Order of the Phoenix, Luna goes undercover to meet with a liason at a party hosted by the Malfoys. Druna


To Gamma and Kelly. You helped me a lot with this idea, so thanks.

* * *

It was a full moon that night. Surely, Remus would be filled with unrest, as with the rest of the Order, but at the moment, Luna could only think of her current mission and nothing more. There wasn't time enough to think of the Nargles that might be waiting in the trees that lined the courtyard of the Malfoy Manor. As dangerous as this was, Luna couldn't help but hum the tune of a song she didn't quite know as she skipped lightly toward the threshold.

There were three knobs on the door, and which one it was that would be proper to knock, Luna did not know. So she guessed by counting once for each of her friends, and when her finger landed on the second knocker, she lightly hit it against the door. For a moment, she foolishly hoped that no one would come. Perhaps she had gotten the date wrong, and then she could go back to the Order's headquarters to tell them she had forgotten. Certainly, they would be upset, but no one had it in their hearts to blame Loony Luna Lovegood for being just a bit too airheaded.

The door opened to reveal a man in citrine dress-robes donning a mask riddled with stones of the same name. It was a stark contrast to the amethyst Luna wore herself. She felt out of place as he glanced up and down her body, and suddenly, the sinking feeling that she wasn't going to pass settled in. Perhaps she should have let Ginny pick out what she was to wear.

"Invitation," the man asked over the sounds of the manor behind him. Luna was caught staring into his eyes, and it took her a moment to regain herself. He will be wearing yellow, said Dumbledore's voice in her head. This must be him; Rolf Scamander.

"Oh. Yes, that." Twisting to one side and then the other in order to look for her bag caused Luna to lose her balance and fall. The man at the door crouched down to help her up off the ground. Once again, she was caught looking into his eyes. They were so much like her own; so filled with loneliness.

Luna reached behind the man's ear, which caused him cock his head in wonder. "Here it is," she said as she pulled a coin out and then put it into the man's hand. "It must have gotten lost in your head."

Even with his face covered, Luna could tell the man was slightly agitated. "Really? Now however did it end up there?"

"The Nargles must have put it there when you were asleep," she said calmly, only realizing her mistake after the words had come out. Normal people didn't think of things like Nargles or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Even Thestrals seemed to be well over most people's heads. How dull the lives of normal people must be.

"What are Nargles?"

"Did I say Nargles? I meant to say pixies. Pesky little creatures, aren't they?"

Nodding, the man held out his hand for Luna to take. She was a bit wary in doing so, but in the end, she took it anyway.

He led her into the Manor wordlessly, and didn't speak until they came into a large room filled to the brim with people. Luna gasped at not only the size of the room, but of the colors that shined in her eyes. Everything was wonderful, like something out of a storybook. She was so at home in the bright lights that she almost forgot where she truly was. This was enemy territory, and she had to be on guard for anything that could happen.

After all, this was night of mischief and magic, and anything really could happen.

* * *

Her hands felt perfect in his while they danced. All across the floor, their feet whispered in tandem, and their hips swayed together. She was perfectly nestled in his arms, and Draco had never felt more comfortable than now as he moved with Astoria.

She, too, appeared to be content, as her eyes were closed and her mouth was drawn in a pleased sigh. Upon closer inspection, however, Draco realized that she was asleep.

The song ended, and as the crowd clapped for the band, Draco slipped away with the girl in his arms. She was light as a feather, perhaps even lighter, so it was of no difficult to carry her up the steps and into his room. He laid her upon his bed, with her head resting delicately on the pillow. Watching her sleeping made him almost wish he didn't have to do what he was about to do.

"Wake up," he said quietly as he moved her shoulder. She didn't jerk away, nor did she even flash her eyes open. No, Astoria, like the graceful being she was, had her eyes flutter open with a smile on her face. Absolutely beautiful he thought right before her eyes went wide.

"What happened to the party?" She sat up and took in her surroundings. Astoria looked quite puzzled as she glanced at the oddest of things. Finally, her eyes fell upon what mattered most: Draco. "Are we here to discuss business," she asked with a tad bit of sorrow.

Draco shook his head and placed a finger to her lips. "Shhh. I don't want to talk, most especially about business." He removed his finger and instead moved in to kiss her softly.

* * *

Luna was couldn't sleep; not after what had just happened, and especially not in the Malfoy Manor. She had just made love to Rolf on a whim, even if she was definitely in love. He lay in bed next to her, only he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, and so wonderful, that Luna knew for a fact she would like to see it again.

They were both naked, save for the masked that adorned their faces. She supposed they could have done away with them, and perhaps, she would have been able to see his face in ecstasy. Alas, they would have to save it for another time, for the party was nearing its end.

She couldn't leave until she woke up him, however, for fate would not to be kind to him if she left him. It wasn't fate she was worried about, though, it was the Malfoys. If they knew that allies of the Order had broken into their Pureblood party, they would be furious. They had taken so many precautious to prevent such a thing from happening, even going so far as to enchant the invitations so that only Purebloods could hold them. That coin had been a hassle to get a hold of, and even more so to keep. But, it seemed, that was all in vain, for she and Rolf didn't even get the opportunity to discuss what they both had come here to talk about. Before she left, however, Luna wanted to do one last thing.

Leaning in close, she had to keep from giggling as she lifted the mask off of Rolf's face. She had to see his face, if only for a brief moment. How delighted Luna would be to be able to scope the contours of her love's face.

Excitement quickly turned to horror as the veil was lifted. She recognized that face, if only vaguely. It couldn't be, though.

But it was.

* * *

Draco was woken up by the sound of shuffling. His vision blurred for a moment, but he soon regained focus as he realized just what he was witnessing. Astoria was gathering her clothes quickly and putting them back on. She seemed in quite the rush, and Draco's heart sank.

"Where are you going," he called out to her. She didn't jump in surprise, she simply looked at him calmly. There was sorrow in her eyes, along with something else that Draco knew well: loneliness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm very sorry." She reached up to pull a lock of her ashen hair behind her ear, then fled the room.

He didn't follow her, but he wished he had. Maybe then that would have stopped the whole from forming in his heart. All that he had left of her now was a raddish-shaped earring that had fallen on the floor.


End file.
